


johnny's secret

by xuxisuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Top Jaehyun, bottom johnny, camboy johnny, dom Johnny, shy virgin jaehyun, sub jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisuh/pseuds/xuxisuh
Summary: jaehyun recently broke up with his boyfriend he had been living with and has to find a new place to live. when he gets recommended someone from a friend it seems all perfect. but could this boy be hiding something?





	johnny's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated !! But here I am now ,, Sorry it's such a short chapter I kinda wanna stretch things out more rather than having only one or two chapters. I know these aren't that good but I promise they'll get better once the story increases !!!

Jaehyun was all comfortable as he could be in a stranger's bed. Yes that's right; Johnny had convinced him to take his bed while Johnny took the couch. 

Staring at the ceiling Jae had realised just how comfortable Johnny’s bed was. Not to mention a nice coffee smell his room had absorbed from the man. all of these things send Jaehyun straight to sleep.

-

“Jae?” Jaehyun found himself being shaken awake from his deep sleep.

“Mmh?” 

“Can I sleep with you? The living room is scary” Johnny pouted with a hint of evil behind his eyes.

Jaehyun, thinking nothing of it, lifted the blanket to allow Johnny in. Johnny had decided to lay pretty close to the latter, so close that Jae could feel Johnny’s plump ass against his leg. 

“G’night Jaehyunnie~”

Jae, too distracted by the taller hadn't answered. 

-

Jaehyun woke up to find the bed empty. He got up and looked around the apartment to see if Johnny had been in it. When he found that Johnny had left he decided to do what any reasonable person would do. Snoop around. 

Jae looked around Johnny’s room, not really finding anything suspicious. He had decided to pull out his phone to text the group chat but accidentally dropped his phone. As he went to pick it up he noticed something under Johnny’s bed. A shoebox. He reached for it-

“Hey Jae whatcha doing?” Johnny asked from behind him causing Jae to hit his head against the bed.

“Nothing! My phone fell.”

“Your phone fell?” Johnny asked hand on his hip.

“My phone fell.”

“Okay then. Well I went out and got us breakfast. I didn't know what you liked so I texted Taeyong” Johnny smiled handing Jaehyun the bag.

“Thank you”

“What are your plans for today?”

“Mmh, I’ll probably get my bed today.”

“No more Johnjae sleepovers?” Johnny pouted.

“Johnjae?”

“JOHNny JAEhyun, Johnjae”

“I-I should get going. I wouldn't want to go too late.”

“Can I come Jaehyunnie~” 

“Uh-”

“Please~ May I come~”

“Don’t say it like that!” Jaehyun exclaimed, nudging Johnny lightly.

Johnny chuckled lightly linking arms with Jaehyun pulling him along.

-

Jaehyun laid sprawled out face down in his new bed. He felt like today he had gotten to know Johnny more, so things weren't as awkward as they could be. He looked forward to getting to know Johnny more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy !! Please leave a kudos or comment if you want and follow my Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates!  
> come talk to me on twitter @xujhnnys


End file.
